


A letter and a Plush

by Lucy96



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy96/pseuds/Lucy96
Summary: Gloves has  a hard time to muster the courage to ask Emperor out. After winning a prize, he is determined to give it to the king not knowing that the king also had something to give to him





	A letter and a Plush

Hi this is my second splatoon fanfic why not make it a Gloves x Emperor one?  
(in my HC emp is bottom)

Gloves was shaking. He was nervous. Really Nervous. He can’t believe he just… did that without stopping to think.

 

-Moments ago-

Gloves was at an arcade with his team, he was playing a co-op with Half rim in one of the shooting games.Straps was with Clip ons playing the claw games trying to get a plush (and failing).

“H-hey you think you guys can help us out here?” Straps said.” there is one plush i want so bad!!”

“Sure i’ll give a try. Coming with, Half-rim?”

“Sure wouldn’t hurt to try”

Gloves and half rim join the girls at the claw machine and look inside. “Which one did you want.Straps?” Gloves asked.

“That one!” Straps points at a cute judd plush. “It’s just so cute!”

“Huh...well it may be tedious to get. Let’s do this!” Gloves says cracking his knuckles.

The first attempt was a failure. Gloves let half rim take over after 10 tries and on the 12th try Half rim actually got the plush. The claw machine deposited the plush and he grabbed it and gave it to Straps. “Here you go. You owe me some coins”

“He-he! Don’t worry i will pay you back, Thank you so much!” she hugs the Judd plush close and reaches into her purse and gives Half rim the coins she owed him.

Gloves smiles and looks at the claw machine when a certain plush got his eye. It was a humanoid inkling in a sun yellow color with a little crown on it, a little red cape. 

It reminded him of...Emperor. 

A light green blush spread on his face. He had to get it!

“Hey we are going to get some drinks and food from Crusty Sean you coming?” Clip on asks.

“Y-yeah uh give me a sec there is a prize i want to get”

 

“Okay. we will wait for you there then”Half Rim replied and turned and walked off with the girls.Gloves turned back to the machine and slipped in a coin. With determination he focused and aimed the claw at the toy.He was trembling a bit and missed pressing the button too fast.

“Darn!” He attempts it again.No good. He tries, but fails again. After the 5th try he was ready to give up.”i’m gonna fail anyway so HERE!”he presses the button but surprisingly the claw actually grabbed the toy and pulled it up. Gloves cheered mentally and grabbed the toy.

“Hm...i bet he’d love it...or splat me for comparing him to a mere plush…”Gloves puts the plush in his backpack and decides to get some wrapping paper later to wrap it up.

 

-at the crust bucket-

“So blue team won the championship after all huh...they may be idiots but sure are strong”

“That was about a month ago”Half rim said sipping on his drink. Gloves played around with his straw still thinking about emperor. Just thinking about him makes him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Emperor was...handsome...maybe beautiful was the right word? Golden eyes, sun yellow hair(?) and his smile made Gloves’s heart flutter.

“Uh dude you okay?” Straps asked him. Gloves jolted and sat up straight.

“H-huh? Y-yeah i’m good!” He lied and sipped his drink.

“Your face is a little light green...you sure you ok man?” Half rim asked him.

“Y-yeah!”

“Okay...well i need to get home to help my mom out with some errands at mako mart.”Half Rim got up. “See ya guys later”

“Straps and i are going to get our gear checked wanna come?” clip on asks Gloves.

“no thanks i have something to do.”Gloves said

“Okay.see ya later!”

Gloves waited till they left and took out his phone. He looked through his contacts and found Prince’s number. He got it when he went on a turf battle with him once and the little dude was cool. He gave him his number due to wanting to play turf with him again. Gloves sighed and texted him.

Gloves: hey

Prince: Oh hi!

Gloves: uh...you think i can talk to your big bro?

Prince:[typing]

Prince: sure. Let me ask him he’s next to me

Prince:hang on

Gloves: ok

Gloves waited for prince to respond. He then heard a message come through.

Prince: he says ok he’s texting you right now

Gloves: k thanks

Gloves’s hands shook. A message came in and it was from the king.

 

Emperor: Hey

Gloves mentally screamed the king of turf wars TEXTED HIM.

 

Gloves:H-hey

 

Emperor: [typing]

Emperor: Prince said you had something to tell me,what is it?

Gloves: i uh...want to give you something,King.

Emperor: huh?  
Gloves: i-it’s nothing bad i swear! M-meet me at the square at 6 pm

Emperor:[Typing]

 

Gloves set his phone down and waited.After 5 minutes, he got a response.He nearly choked on his sandwich.

Emperor: K i’ll be right there. But don’t make the king wait.

-present time-

Gloves now was a nervous mess.He got the wrapping paper and wrapped up the plush neatly as he could and stored it in his backpack. He ran off to the place he said he’d meet emperor. As he turned the corner he saw Emperor was already there his back to him. He seemed to be looking at something in his phone.

“E-Emperor!”

Emperor turns eyes meeting Gloves’s. Gloves blushes and looks away.

“You’re on time.”

“S-sorry for bothering you

“It’s alright. So you wanted to give me something?”

“U-uh yes!” He looks through his backpack.”i was at the arcade and i saw this…” He held it in his hands. “It reminded me of you”

Emperor’s eyes widened a bit.”it….?”

Gloves held it out for Emperor to take it. Emperor stared at it.

 

“If you don’t like it you could give it to Prince i wouldn't mind-”

He felt Emperor’s fingers touch his as he gently took the gift from Gloves.

“I suppose if you went through the trouble i should take it.A king shouldn’t refuse a gift like this”

Gloves blushed.”w-well…”

Emperor reached into the bag he had and healed a box with a letter attached to it.Gloves just stared at it.

“Here...this is for you...i took this opportunity to...give you something i wanted to give you long ago..”

Gloves looked at it. “F-for m-me?”

Emperor nods.After a while Gloves just stared at it, Emperor gently pressed it on Gloves’s face.

“H-here! Just take it…!”

Gloves blushed and takes it.”t-thank you”

Emperor smiled at him. Gloves thought his eyes played tricks on him, it looked like the king was blushing!

 

“W-well i gotta go”Gloves puts the gift in his backpack. “It was nice meeting up with you if only it was for a moment”

“..same here.Hope to see...you again?”

Gloves nodded then turned and waved.”bye!”

Emperor waved back and turned walking away his eminence jacket glowing a bit in the moonlight.

 

-with gloves-

At home gloves started at the package and the letter on his desk. He was nervous...what could possibly be inside? He reached and took the letter first.

 

Gloves,

After that battle a year ago, i wanted to...apologize.I was rude and hurt you with my words. You’re actually skilled,even back then at the salmon run shift we were in a month ago. You’re actually...cool. I wanted to give you something to help you out a bit more in turf battles...i had someone help me out with the ability chunks.I hope you like it.

-Emperor

Gloves blushed and opened up the package only to gasp. Inside was a shirt similar to the one he had but the ability chunks were great...it was so cool!

 

-with Emperor-

Emperor stared at the small package in front of him sitting in his bed .He reached over and neatly opened it.

“i was at the arcade and i saw this...”

His eyes widened at what was inside...it was a yellow humanoid inkling plush with a little crown and red cape.

 

“...It reminded me of you”

A light yellow blush formed in his face. It was so...cute! He laid on his back holding the plush above in his hands. A small smile formed on his face. He slowly brought the plush close holding it close to his chest.

“...i love this gift”

 

-with gloves-

Gloves held the letter and shirt close.Emperor had given him something special...there was no way he’d would not wear it! It was trendy after all and it came from the king.He felt like the happiest inking alive and blushed like crazy.

 

“I love you...Emperor”


End file.
